Conphen Verse Series : Drabbles and Ficlets
by dragonheartt
Summary: Drabbles and Ficlets that take place before/after the events of my Stephen/Connor fic 'I'll keep you safe'. A re-imagining of season 2, if Stephen and Connor are a couple... Now includes the au-within-an-au, the other path, which is a more thorough fixit...
1. Drabble 1 : Voice

AN: A Stephen/Connor (from my Conphen!Verse, same as 'I'll keep you safe' ) Drabble. Set S1, explaining why Stephen acts the way he does.

AN 2: So, this is the first in a series of drabbles that happen either before or after the events of 'I'll keep you safe'. This takes place before, though the rest will likely be set afterwards.

* * *

"Professor Cutter!" Stephen felt like he'd been punched in the gut when he heard that voice. Three years, and he remembered his voice perfectly. It didn't hurt any less, the memory of opening his eyes that morning and hearing the door clicking shut going 'round in his mind.

He really couldn't be blamed for the snicker when the kid dropped all of his things, right? Or for merely following the oblivious Nick Cutter in continuing on towards the Professor's office, right? Clearly Connor didn't recognize him as easily as he had, and clearly he didn't actually want anything to do with Stephen.

So Stephen pretended he didn't recognize Connor, and acted indifferent instead of fond towards the younger man when he tripped over his own feet in his eagerness to help out. Amused rather than impressed, when Connor proved his worth. Dissaproving rather than terrified when the dark-haired young man nearly got himself killed.

But what else could he do?


	2. Drabble 2 : Smirk

Conphen!Verse : Drabble : 'Smirk'

AN: Another Conphen!Verse drabble - Stephen is mischievous ^^ This takes place after the events of 'I'll keep you safe'.

* * *

Stephen smirked and winked at Connor from across the room, holding back a chuckle when his boyfriend's cheeks flamed red. He spun around on his chair, waiting on the other man to finish his speech to the gathered group. Cutter was oblivious to the reason for Connor's blush, but was paying keen attention to what he was saying. Abby was doodling on a piece of paper, and Jenny Lewis was taking notes - whether they were on Connor's topic or not was yet to be seen. They were all, at least in part, paying attention, including Lester. It was important, of course, but not exactly their field of interest, per se.

So that gave Stephen the freedom to mess with his boyfriend while he couldn't retaliate with puppydog eyes and amazing kisses. They hadn't yet told any of their teammates that they were in a relationship, but there just didn't seem to be the time to bring it up without it being really awkward. Well, apart from Abby, who knew that Connor was now living with him, and though they hadn't said more than that, she was good enough at reading people to know that there was something there.

Stephen raised his eyes from looking at Abby's doodles of Rex to meet Connor's eyes in a steady gaze, letting the corner of his lips raise into a half-smile. Connor himself had told him that was sexy. Which was at least half the reason he deliberately did it.


	3. Drabble 3 : Worry

Drabble: 'Worry'

AN: Stephen's not used to being in a real relationship, even thouh he /did/ have a sort-of girlfriend, and Connor's naturally unsure and not very self confident. Thus, a touch of angst. Maybe my muse will be nice and let me write the next bit…

Also note, not all of these will be consecutive - I may or may not continue with Stephen explaining himself to Connor, or I may reference it in a future drabble and explain it that way. ^^''

* * *

Connor leaned across the table in the restaurant to kiss Stephen chastely on the lips. When he leaned back in his chair, he grinned happily at his boyfriend. After the meeting, there had been an anomaly call. Thankfully it was something 'cute and fluffy' and 'not life-threatening', as Lester put it (he had a tendency towards wishing for something along those lines each time, and this time, he was right), and the worst that had happened is they all had to run a bit to catch all of the little mammalian creatures. Based on readings from the atmosphere, and the type of animal, Cutter and Connor had agreed that the creatures were some of the small mammals that had existed in the late cretaceous, and eventually they got all of the little things back through their anomaly.

Stephen had suggested they go out to dinner tonight, chuckling and nodding when Connor asked, with a cheeky grin, if it was a date. Most nights they ate at Stephen's flat, except the movie night last week with Abby, which had been a bit crazy, trying to agree on something to watch. Stephen smiled at Connor over his menu as the younger man chattered. Occasionally he had to ask him to clarify, since Connor slipped into technical jargon every once in a while, and then they ended up bantering about Connor's impractical practicality, and from that on to a debate on dinosaurs - carefully not saying too much, in case anyone overheard them at their little table.

Somewhere in the midst of all of that, they ordered, and waited for their meal. Connor was quiet for a moment, before he looked over at Stephen, a crease between his eyebrows and in the bridge of his nose.

"What's bothering you, Conn?" Stephen asked, concerned. Connor smiled slightly, but it dropped away quickly.

"Stephen…" He paused, "why 'aven't you told th' rest of th' team abou' us?" Connor asked, looking like a puppy that someone had kicked.


	4. Drabble 4 : Hurt

Drabble : 'Hurt'

AN: I may have messed with timelines, I think? I'm not quite sure... oh well! ^^' A certain individual visits their flat one morning.

* * *

Helen had visited. Stephen had thanked whatever deity might be listening that Connor wasn't in the flat when she showed up - he was shocked enough when he opened the door to find Helen.

He didn't want to give her ammo against Connor. so he didn't tell her, even though that meant she assumed he was still attracted to her - and he wasn't. But even still : she was injured, and he wasn't cold hearted enough to send her away, even if she'd only shown up at his place in order to try and manipulate him. Stephen'd paid dearly enough with the near-loss of his and Nick's friendship for the last time she'd managed to get under his skin. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice. He wouldn't let himself be manipulated, not this time.

Somehow, Stephen had the feeling it wouldn't be as easy as it sounded.


	5. Drabble 5 : Whaat!

Drabble : 'Whaat?!'

AN: Connor and Stephen discuss the visitor.

* * *

"You what?!"

"Shh!"

"You just…"

"She was hurt - bleeding. Even you wouldn't have turned her out, Conn." Stephen pointed out in hushed tones. Connor sighed, shrugging.

"Yeah, alrigh', but I 'ope you know what you're doing, love." The younger man paused. "I hope she's gone when we get 'ome, though…" Connor added, winking. Stephen chuckled, and kissed his lips lightly. He did not look around to check to see if anyone saw them, knowing connor would take it the wrong way. But still, this was their workplace, and relationships were outside of the walls, for the most part, and Lester would give them a lecture if he saw any of the team members kissing, not just Connor and Stephen.

"I can't wait. Now, I'll just let you get back to running updates on the ADD…"


	6. Drabble 6 : Don't

Drabble : Conphen!Verse : Don't

AN: Sorry, sorry. Angsty drabble here… It was only a matter of time! And Stephen's a bit dense when it comes to this sort of thing. He only thinks that Connor's taking Cutter's side yet again, and can't understand that Connor's concerned for Stephen's safety… :\

AN2: Like I said, not always consecutive. I may jump back in time a little bit and write some fluffy drabbles. ^^'

* * *

"You believe 'er, Stephen? She's done nothin' but try 'n get between you an' Cutter since he came back through the anomaly!" Stephen looked away, and Connor shifted closer on the couch; a quick glance showed him a concerned expression, those dark eyes fixed on him imploringly. Stephen took a shaky breath.

"Conn, I know it's kind of crazy -"

"Kind of?"

"-but she supports my ideas." Connor heard the unspoken 'and nick doesn't' that Stephen couldn't utter. His expression darkened.

"Cutter doesn't think tha' tellin' th' world's the right choice, tha' doesn' mean he's completely against anythin' you say!" He told Stephen. Connor was really scared; he had a bad feeling that if Stephen chose Helen over the team, something bad would happen.

Stephen turned back to face him, an unreadable expression on his face.

"And what do you think?" He asked, completely ignoring Connor's words in favor of his own question. Connor bit his lip.

"I'd be 'fraid tha' people would try 'n endanger the creatures, if they knew abou' them 'n the anomalies. Stephen, I love you, but tellin' everyone's not th' right way ta go about this. " Connor's tone turned from hesitant to desperate, as Stephen looked away and got to his feet.

"Stephen, where're you going?!"

"I have to think. I'll be home in a few hours. Don't wait up."

Connor's stomach plummeted, breath catching in his throat. When the door to the flat clicked shut, he flopped down on the couch and buried his face in a pillow, and his whole body shook as he tried and failed to hold back sobs.


	7. Drabble 7: Sleepy

Drabble: Conphen!Verse : Sleepy

AN: So, I'm not sure when exactly this drabble takes place in the whole thing - it's in S2 either way, but it's either before the incident that I'm working on a fixit for, or after the fact. Either way, some light fluffy stuff.

"Mmhh?"

"Shh, go back to sleep." Stephen murmered, slipping into bed alongside his boyfriend.

"Nhhg" Connor muttered, turning over to face Stephen, and opening one eye a sliver. "'wake now, 'nyways. Wha' 'appened?"

Stephen chuckled, snuggling close and pressing a kiss to Connor's lips.

"You don't sound awake, love." He paused, then smiled. "And Nick and I were talking."

Connor opened both eyes, kissing Stephen lightly in return.

"How'd it go?"

"Surprisingly well." Stephen said, but the look on Connor's face told him that that wasn't enough of an answer for him. "I think things are going to be okay between us." He added softly. Connor smiled, before cuddling close and sighing.

"Good." Stephen felt the whole day catching up to him, and closed his eyes, comfortable and sleepy. There was a moment of quiet.

"'M 'appy for y'." Connor mumbled sleepily.

"Good night, Conn."

A soft not-quite snore answered him, and Stephen fell swiftly asleep.


	8. Drabble 8 : Not Over

Drabble : Not Over

* * *

AN: This one follows the events of 'Don't', possibly by a day or two in the conphen!verse, despite being posted after a drabble that comes later one… heh. Anyways, angst. Sorry! ^^

* * *

Connor watched Stephen from across the Hub, not even trying to be subtle. But the other man didn't once look at him. Connor had slept on the couch at Abby's flat the night before.

Somehow, Helen had gotten between Stephen and everyone on the team - even his own boyfriend. Connor felt numb, terrified that this was the end of their relationship. They'd had soem arguments before, and misunderstandings. But always, always, they'd made up, talked it out and moved past the issues.

This time, Stephen wouldn't even stay in the same room as Connor if he could help it. And though the part of him that was hurt and worried wanted to nurse its own pains and ignore Stephen in turn, another part of him knew that if he did that, Stephen would only turn to Helen more, not less. Connor would have to fix this, somehow, and try even when it hurt like being punched in the gut, to keep Stephen.

He didn't want to even consider the possibilities if Helen got him fully under her thumb.


	9. Drabble 9 : Telling

Drabble : Conphen!Verse : Telling

AN: a bit of almost-fluff, set a week or so after 'smirk' and 'worry'. :3

* * *

Even though Connor had been the one to push this, he was now the one who was most nervous - outwardly, at least. He knew that Stephen was worried what Nick would think, and he was worried, too. They knew Abby was on their side - at least, she hadn't had any protests of any sort.

But none of that did anything to dispell their nerves. They'd discussed how this was going to go, several times, and a few times Connor considered whether Stephen was right. Maybe it was just easier to do it his way; aka: do nothing about telling them until there was a reason to tell them, like an emergency or they saw them kissing or whatnot. But even though he was being a scaredy cat, Connor didn't want to do that; he didn't want to have to mind what he did and what he said around the others, even if Stephen said he didn't need to really do that either.

No, the dark haired young man thought as he slipped his hand into his boyfriend's, they were going to do this, today. Stephen glanced at him, squeezing his hand gently and smiling.

"You okay, Conn?"

Connor nodded, meeting the othr man's blue eyes.

"Yeah, I think so." Stephen chuckled lightly, and they walked on towards the table where their friends and teammates sat.

"You ready?"

"I couldn't not be."


	10. Drabbles 10-16

**Conphen!Drabble #10 : Apologies**

_AN: In retrospect, I'm unsure if this fits in better after the fixit I've written for S2's ending, or before, becaue the rest of the drabbles are set with nick and helen and stephen himself having driven stephen away and in this one Nick's apologized... hm, well, it's open to interpretation. ^^_

* * *

"You knew he saw Helen?" Cutter's tone was accusatory, and Connor, for once, didn't back down.

"Stephen's in love with me, Professor." He reminded the older man. Cutter glowered at Stephen, who was standing a few feet behind Connor.

"And ye trust him, do ye?"

"Yes!" Connor raised his voice - he was practically yelling in Cutter's face.

"Conn, love…" Stephen's hand was on his shoulder, and he took a step back.

"I'm no' sayin' Stephen's right ta trust Helen, after wha' she did ta both of you, but you're no' in the right either, Professor. Stop attackin' 'im and consider tha' it takes two ta tango, yeah?" Connor said, softening his tone and lowering his voice.

Cutter sputtered. Stephen hesitated, and then took a step forwards.

"For what it's worth, Nick, I am sorry. But it's hard not to get defensive when you're attacking me." Then Connor and Stephen turned around and walked away, hand in hand. Cutter stared after them. He waited a beat, then let his pride go, examined the situation with a much clearer mind.

A few moments later, he was hurrying after his friends and teammates.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**Conphen!Drabble #11 : Trouble**

_AN: Was inspired to jump forwards with this 'verse and drabbles to the finale of S2 of primeval. Leads up to the fixit!_

* * *

Connor glanced back as he followed Abby, Jenny and Caroline away from the building. The sunlight was harsh on their eyes, but that wasn't why he felt antsy.

"Cutter's still in there." Connor murmered to Abby, touching Rex"s head gently where he lay in her arms. Abby bit her lip.

"Do you think…?"

"I'll be right back." He told her. After the argument with Cutter, Connor had defended his professor, and Stephen had shouted at him, before leaving. He hadn't seen him since. Leek had let slip about Helen, Cutter was still inside, and Stephen was missing. Where Helen was, he had a feeling in his gut that he would find his boyfriend and their friend.

Connor had a bad feeling about this. He darted away from the others, opened the hatch and climbing back inside Leek's building, shutting the hatch after him. It was dark in the passage. He took a few steadying breaths and then took off at a run.

* * *

**Conphen!Drabble #12 : Hospital**

_AN: My muse wanted to write an S2's ending fixit for the conphen verse right now. Of course it also decided that I wouldn't write the actual event [yet] - only the aftermath. So… somehow Stephen's not dead. He's just…_

* * *

The hospital room was quiet but for a steady beeping. Connor sat down in the chair by the bed and stared at Stephen's face, pale against the pillows and sheets. His hair had been shaved along one side, a scar neatly stitched that reached from his eyebrow to his scalp. There was an IV in his wrist and tubes in his nose providing oxygen.

Connor remembered how Stephen had looked, blood all over… now there were clean stiches and sterile white plasters over most of Stephen's unconscious body and not a speck of blood to be seen.

And yet, Connor knew, that while invisible to him now, the internal bleeding was still an issue, up until yesterday. Hence why Stephen was in the ICU. The doctor said Stephen would wake up soon. It didn't feel like it.

Connor sat in the quiet, cold room and watched the machine, reassuring himself that Stephen was still alive, his heart still beating steadily.

Guilt settled. This was his fault.

* * *

**Conphen!Drabble #13 : On his own**

_AN: jumping backwards again to that angsty point in time in which Stephen is turning more and more to Helen, even over Connor, though he does love Connor he feels betrayed, and it's blinded him to the truth more than a little. Anyways, Connor angsts alone._

* * *

He couldn't let anyone else know how miserable he was. They didn't need another reason to push Stephen away, as much as he wished he could rely on Abby when fear and worry and hurt threatened to overwhelm him.

Stephen wouldn't believe him that Helen was dangerous. Cutter wouldn't believe him that Stephen was in danger.

Connor was on his own in this. He couldn't even pretend for Caroline anymore.

* * *

**Conphen!Drabble #14 : Pain**

_AN: Set before the other two most recent drabbles in this 'verse, vaguely around the mammoth on the m25 episode, but after it, I think. vaguely, at least. ^^'_

_Stephen's a bit of an idiot and an arse and as bad as a wounded lion at this point. Connor's his unwilling punching bag... the poor babu is too pretty when he's hurt! Don't worry, I intend to put them back together again…. eventually. Leads up to my S2 fix it._

* * *

"You're always on his side, aren't you?" Stephen snarled, so entangled by Helen's lies and Cutter's blind anger that he didn't see the pain in Connor's eyes.

"No, Stephen -"

"Don't deny it, Connor. You turned on me the moment you found out about Helen and me, just like everyone else."

"No!" Connor's protest was hoarse, and Stephen plowed on regardless.

"Did it ever occur that yeah, I had an affair for one night with her, but I had a one night stand with you, too, and I chose you, Connor. I thought you'd take my side. But I guess I've been deluding myself that I was more important to you." Stephen turned on his heel and marched away, anger in every line of his tense body. Connor half-curled over, emotional pain becoming physical for a moment, and then he straightened, took a shuddering breath, and schooled his expression. He had a job to do.

* * *

**Conphen!Drabble #15 : Faking it**

_AN: This takes place much earlier, near the start of S2. Around then , at least. I had to find a way to work Caroline in, but around Connor and Stephen. :P_

* * *

He wasn't dating Caroline. She may have thought that, because he let her believe it, but he wasn't.

Abby called him paranoid. He had no proof, and she was afraid that he was risking his relationship with Stephen in pretending to date Caroline to trick whoever she might, maybe, be working for.

Connor agreed that it was a risk, and he was being paranoid. But something bothered him, there was something about Caroline that yelled that she was faking it as much as he was. And why would she be faking it, if not in connection with whatever was bothering him about Helen and Stephen?

His boyfriend had lied to him, multiple times. One little lie to protect him wouldn't hurt. Right?

* * *

**Conphen!Drabble #16 : Alive**

_An: Jumping forwards again to after Stephen wakes up in hospital. Yes, Stephen, you do indeed have a lot of apologizing to do. :P From his pov rather than Connor's, this time. mild angst..._

When he woke, he was alone. Stephen was quick to realize he was in a hospital room, and quick to display his displeasure with the oxygen tubes in his nose.

He thought Connor would be here… But Stephen had driven him away. He hadn't expected to live, had expected to sacrifice himself for them. He'd seen Connor's face appear at the window, saw the desperation and fear in those dark eyes. He'd tried to avoid the creatures, sudden hope reminding him that he didn't want to die: he still had to apologize to Connor.

His last sight before pain had barraged his senses and he had blacked out had been Connor's face in the window, tears in his eyes.

He had thought that was goodbye.

Maybe it was, despite that he was alive.

He had been horrible to Connor, and he deserved it if the younger man didn't want to see him again.


	11. Drabbles 17-19

**Conphen!Drabble #17 : A friend's care**

_AN: This is between 'hospital' and 'alive', and explains why Connor isn't there in 'alive'. Continued in 'thanks, abbs'._

* * *

'He'll wake up soon' had turned out to be 'he'll wake up within the next few days, and while Connor'd stayed the whole first day and night after Stephen's surgery, Abby eventually dragged him to her flat for some much-needed sleep.

He hadn't slept well in days, and he had thought it would be difficult to drop off, what with Stephen still unconscious and no knowing whether he would be A-okay when he finally awoke - or when that would be.

However, as soon as he lay down on Abby's sofa, Connor found himself drifting off into a deep slumber. A twinge of anxiousness nearly roused him, but exhaustion won out.

* * *

**Conphen!Drabble #18 : Thanks, Abbs**

_AN: Takes place between 'hospital' and 'alive' (sort of around the Ic time of 'alive'), and contiues from 'a friend's care'. Continues in 'anxiety' _

* * *

There was a sheet draped over him, from his shoulders to his feet, when he awoke. He was curled on his side, nearly falling off of the sofa. It was mid afternoon of the next day, and Connor could hear Abby in the kitchen by the sounds of cabinets banging lightly closed and draws sliding. He rubbed sleep dust out of his eyes and sat up, glancing immediately at his mobile, sat innocuously on the little table nearby.

Before Connor could reach for it, Abby entered carrying a tray. He tried to peek at what she'd brought, somewhat surprised that she wasn't making him get food for himself on his own.

"You slept through dinner and breakfast, I figured you'd probably be starving." She told him, smiling gently as she put the tray down. His stomach rumbled in agreement.

"Thanks, Abbs." He told her sincerely. He didn't know what he would do without her.

* * *

**Conphen!Drabble #19 : Anxiety **

_An: takes place after 'alive' and continues in Connor's POV from 'thanks, abbs'._

* * *

Connor was jittery on the drive to hospital, a combination of coffee and lack of sleep - despite a full night's rest - that had him unfortunately wired. On top of that he was anxious and worried and unsure.

He hadn't been in the room when Stephen woke - the image of his boyfriend broken and bleeding flashed through his mind and Connor shoved it away, hands clenching on the seat of Abby's car. Stephen was all right, and awake, and apparently wanted to see him.

Connor wanted to, as well... but he wasn't sure he'd be able to deal with the mixed emotions he associated with Stephen now. Could he forgive Stephen, for being so easily duped by Helen - for throwing away their relationship over that woman's crazy ideas? Could he forgive him for the harsh words that both knew weren't true? Could he forgive him for beign willign to sacrifice himself for them all?!

But there was also guilt, because Connor had hesitated too long, had momentarily blanked in the face of what threatened his boyfriend in that room, and he nearly hadn't gotten the door open in time for the SF's to run in, guns blazing, and save Stephen. Connor's hesitation had nearly cost the other man his life.

There were a million other things that part of Connor's brain blamed Stephen or Helen or Cutter for, and there were just as many another part of his brain blamed on himself. He was afraid it was too complicated. But, Connor was stubborn and this was so worth it. He wasn't one to give up, not without trying. It was hard to sort it all out, but Connor knew he still loved the other man, and still wanted to be with him. He had to concentrate on that.


	12. Drabbles 20-25

**Conphen!Verse Drabble #20 : Alright**

"I'm sorry." The words could never be enough, would never fully express how utterly sorry Stephen was.

And yet Connor looked at him, lying in the hospital bed, lucky to be alive at all, and did not refuse to accept the apology. He did not demand, did not push. He took the apology the same as he had taken the cruel words Stephen had spouted without thought or care.

"It's alright." Connor said, but his tone was bland and his expression was haunted, and both of them knew it wasn't true.

Stephen cursed his injuries, cursedhis foolishness, cursed Helen. He was not good with words, at all; if he could only hug Connor, hold him gently and kiss him softly and show him how sorry he was…

He could not form the words that could convince Connor that he had not meant the harsh, cutting things he had said, or that he truly was in love with him.

Stephen had ruined everything, and he had lost Connor's love.

So the tracker was surprised when Connor came to his hospital room one day, and kissed him lightly on the lips, expressing everything he felt on his face without trying.

"I am so, so sorry, Connor." Stephen said. This time, unbelievably, Connor managed a small smile, which reached his eyes, and nodded.

"It's alright." And this time they knew it, while not yet completely truthful, would be so in time.

"I love you." Stephen told him, trying to put everything he felt into those 3 little words. Connor kissed his lips, and the tip of his nose.

"Me too."

* * *

**Conphen!Verse Drabble #21 : Threats**

"Stephen." He turned around on his crutches to face Abby.

"If you ever hurt him again, I'll kill you." She threatened, the glare making it obvious that she wasn't joking.

"I know." He couldn't promise that he wouldn't; there were going to be misunderstandings and he knew he wasn't the best with communicating clearly. There were going to be times he hurt Connor, and the pain of that knowledge was overwhelming. "I don't want to. Ever again." He said quietly.

Her gaze softened a little.

"Go on; make sure he knows without a doubt that you love him. Because he definitely loves you." She told him. Stephen nodded.

* * *

**Conphen!Verse Drabble #22 : Cuddle**

Connor looked up at Stephen from where he lay on the sofa when the other man walked in, a small, shy smile on his face. Stephen smiled back. They had not felt so awkward and hesitant around each other since the first time they'd kissed.

Stephen was committed to rebuilding their relationship.

He sat down on the sofa beside Connor, and the younger man shifted, laying his head across stephen's lap.

"What're you watching?"

"Doctor Who." Connor said. The show was on an advert break, unfortunately. Stephen hesitated, and then petted Connor's hair, tangling his fingers in the soft strands. Connor made a happy noise in his throat, and when Stephen rubbed his thumbs against the back of his boyfriend's neck, feeling how tight the muscles were, Connor hummed, pushing himself into a seated position on the sofa, crossing his legs and leaning into Stephen's touch. He smiled gently, kissing the back of Connor's neck, before continuing the massage. Happiness filled him as he felt and saw the tension leave his boyfriend's body, shoulders relaxing.

"I love you Connor. I don't think I can ever say that enough." Stephen murmered; the younger man heard him, but he didn't push for an answer of any kind. He decided that he would say it as often as he could. The muscles were unknotted, and Connor turned to face the tele as his show came on. To Stephen's joy, he cuddled up to him, pullign stephen's arm over his shoulders and resting his head on stephen's shoulder.

* * *

**Conphen!Verse Drabble #24 : Discussions**

"What do you mean?" Stephen's eyes narrowed.

"You're still not out of the woods, technically speaking. You're not allowed in the field until your injuries are completely healed." Lester said firmly.

"So you're gonna replace me?"

"No, not replace. We've made little use of the special forces soldiers, and the Prime Minister has increased our allowances in that area." Lester paused. "Simply put, the team will have more soldiers with them in the field, especially while you are out of commission, but even when you are back in action. The new Captain is getting to know his men right now; once he's comfortable with them, I'll send him out with the team and soldiers to the next anomaly call."

"Do I get to meet him?" Stephen asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes, yes, of course. Now shoo! Oh, and call Connor in, please. I'd like to know if the ADD and computer systems are back to normal yet." Stephen rolled his eyes, nodding as he turned and left Lester's office, crutches tapping on the floor.

A few moments later a nervous-looking Connor entered.

"Stephen said you were looking for me?"

Lester sighed theatrically.

* * *

**Conphen!Verse Drabble # 25:**

Prompt by Wittywallflower: Conphen has to redecorate/paint something and they bicker over color choices.

* * *

They'd moved into a new flat, together. It was Stephen who had tentatively suggested the idea, unsure still. Connor had agreed without hesitation. The flat they had been sharing was tiny, barely big enough for one of them, let alone two. The new flat was nice… but just as boring and bland as the old one. It had been Connor's idea to redecorate: the walls needed a new coat of pain, especially their bedroom.

He had expected the reluctant Stephen to just go with whatever he wanted color-wise: Connor had been surprised when they started bickering - light, easy, with affection in each voice despite disssagreeing - so much so that it took him a moment after realizing to defend his opinion on the colors Stephen had picked.

"Oh come on, how is that any better 'n me choice?!"

"Conn, I really don't think orange goes with-"

"But I checked! The website had this feature, 'n I kinda got distracted by throwin' colors on the virtual walls, but I definitely r'member it sayin' that the 'stormy night' goes with that orange!" Connor protested, pointing at the orange sample in Stephen's hand and brandishing the dark grey in his own. Stephen rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Don't you think it's a tad bit bright for our bedroom, though?"

"Wh-" Connor paused. "Er, it is a bit, yeah." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck in embarassment. "But I am right, even if it's not the right colors for us…" He couldn't resist the comment.

"If you'll admit that this one looks good with the 'stormy grey', I'll admit you're right."

"Deal."

-*0- -*0- -*0-

Connor put down his roller and gazed at the newly-painted wall.

Stephen beside him crossed his arms to survey their work, ignoring the smudge of grey paint across his forehead from Connor.

"I think I forgot ta tell you that I wanted this combination all along." Connor commented, mischievously. Stephen groaned, and his boyfriend laughed.


	13. Drabbles 26-31

Conphen!Verse Drabble **#26 : Mud**

_AN:Takes place before #25 (painting) and after 'sleepy'_

Covered head to toe in mud, Connor laughed; Stephen extended a hand to his boyfriend, looking bemused, as if he hadn't been the one who had pushed him into the puddle in the first place.

Connor smirked - glad that the anomaly was closed so he could do this - and pulled Stephen in with him; Connor squawked as the other man leapt at him and kissed him, ignoring the mud streaked over their skin and clothes.

"This way we have an excuse to shower together," Stephen said, winking at his boyfriend, who blushed, but grinned; standing some distance behind them, the SF's rolled their eyes.

* * *

Drabble **#27 : Blame**

_AN: This drabble takes place after 'Alive' and 'Alright', maybe a few days later, and before 'threats'. Things are still rocky, and everyone's blaming themselves. Hoenstly, I'd personally just blame Helen, but y'know, Stephen was a bit in the wrong too… and Connor's such a sweety, but he's a silly boy. :P Hope you enjoy? Despite the angst!fest it clearly is at this point? _

"It's my fault you're in hospital." Connor said softly; he didn't think Stephen was awake, and the room was dark. And he knew it sounded crazy, to blame himself, but… he couldn't help but blame himself. The logic just didn't connect, didn't stop him from feeling unbearably guilty looking at the other man, pale and swathed in plasters as, lying in that bed.

He was understandably surprised when Stephen spoke into the darkness, the man's bandaged hand gripping his lightly, but firmly.

"You mean it's thanks to you." Connor flinched away, but Stephen used what strength he had to hang on to his hand. The younger man reluctantly sat back down in his chair. "I didn't mean it like you think, Conn. It's thanks to you that I'm not dead, that in a few weeks I'll be up and about on crutches, rather than months or not at all. I'm alive, and I'm not missing any limbs, and it's all thanks to you."

Connor thought that maybe he could actually believe what Stephen was saying.

"And Conn… Don't blame yourself. I shouldn't have been such an arse to you - you were right all along, and I yelled at you and accused you of horrible things."

"Don't - you… you've already apologized. I forgave you. I love you."

Stephen sighed.

"Conn…"

"No, no. You said some mean things, but I didn't try to stop you, I didn't… I shouldn't have let you run back to Helen, I should've-" Stephen made the monumental effort to pull Connor down to his level, pulling him forwards and kissing him firmly to quiet the increasingly desperate-sounding protests.

"I love you Connor. None of this is your fault."

It would take time, but hopefully things would get back to some semblance of normality sooner than later.

* * *

Drabble **#28: Savior**

_AN: I realized I'd never directly addressed Connor-saves-Stephen in a drabble, so here ya go. Sort of. Basically. Well you know he obviously saves him but anyways. Obviously this takes place before 'hospital' and after 'trouble'_

"Cutter!" Connor ran down the hallway, skidding to a halt at the sight of the professor, who knelt in front of a door with his head in his arms, braced against the metal. Cutter turned slightly, and his eyes were red. "No." Connor breathed, panic overwhelming him. "Stephen- is he?…"

"The idiot's locked himself in there with them." Cutter said hoarsely.

Connor stumbled forwards.

"Don't look."

Connor didn't listen to Cutter, and peered through the window. At that moment, a scream filled the air from the other side; Connor's eyes widened.

"He's alive! Cutter, he's alive! We - we've gotta get 'im outta there!" Connor yelled, nudging the man with his foot.

"What?!"

"I - what do I do?!" Connor scrambled to the broken control box, looking at the professor, panic etched into his features.

Another scream from the other side of the door made Cutter scramble to his feet as well.

"Stephen! Just - just stay alive!" Cutter called. Stephen was bleeding, but sent a startled look to the door before evading the claws of a raptor.

Connor opened the control box with shaking hands and reconnected the wires one by one with cramping fingers. He had to save Stephen.

* * *

Drabble #**29: Lucky Timing**

_AN: takes place at some point after 'discussions'_

"Connor!" He twisted on his heel at the sound of Stephen's voice. What was his boyfriend doing at the anomaly site? He wasn't supposed to until the medic gave him the all-clear! And why did he sound scared? Before he could do more than meet Stephen's gaze with his own puzzled look, before a flash of something big and thickly furred caught his attention out of the corner of his eye - moments before it crashed into him.

Connor's breath left him in a gasp as the huge mass sent him flying, gravel cutting into his skin through his shirt as he landed, the bulk of the creature landing on top of him, causing him to cry out in pain as claws sank into him. He thrashed, trying to get away. The thing brought it's muzzle closer, and Connor gagged at the hot, wet breath of the wolf-like beast in his face. He stopped squirming at the sight of the teeth, freezing up. Pain filtered through the adrenalin, and he fought to keep still, hardly daring to breathe. The wolf-creature sniffed him, tongue lolling and that was bad news. Connor closed his eyes tightly.

"No!" That was Stephen. "Get off him!" The wold cried out, and there was a jumbled commotion of activity - and then the weight was gone from his body that had been pressing him into the ground.

Connor opened his eyes warily, flinching as a shadow loomed over him. He relaxed with visual relief when it turned out to be Stephen, who crouched next to him, petting his head gently.

"Are you alright!?"

"I-" Pain surged when he went to move his left leg. "Me leg 'urts. An' gravel's diggin' into me back…. everything hurts, really." He admitted, grimacing.

"Well, don't move, Conn. Abby's calling the medic right now, he'll be here soon, and then we'll get you patched up, 'kay?" Stephen said, hand cupping his cheek gently. Connor nodded. Stephen smiled a little, and twined his fingers with Connor's. He'd like a kiss to distract him from the pain, but Stephen doesn't do that. He understands why.

Connor was pleasantly surprised when his boyfriend leaned over and kissed him, softly but firmly.

He had a million questions, but one felt urgent.

"Aren't you still on medical leave?" Stephen looked at him in bemusement, but after a moment, decided to humor him.

"Medic just cleared me. Lucky timing, I guess." The laugh was half hearted, but Connor smiled at him anyway.

* * *

Drabble **#30: No conflict**

_AN: Could take place either before everything goes crazy with conphen, or afterwards!_

"They're showing reruns of Doctor Who tonight!" Connor announced, looking from the tele in front of him to his boyfriend in the kitchen. Stephen chuckled, bringing two cups of tea into the lounge with him, sitting down next to Connor and kissing him on a stubbled cheek.

"Does that mean we're watching during dinner?" Stephen asked, grabbing the remote and clicking 'info' to read the episode's summary. Connor sipped at his tea, pausing only to point at the screen, saying,

"You'll like this one, love!"

"Hmmm…"

"And I checked - that thing you wanted to watch tonight, it's on an hour and a half earlier, so we c'n watch both!"

"Okay, okay, set the reminders. " He handed the remote back to Connor, who eagerly poked at the buttons. "Now, what're we going to do on this rare day off of our's, hmmm?" Stephen asked, putting both of their teacups down on the little table, and lifting a hand to Connor's jaw, pulling him in to a kiss, which the younger man enthusiastically continued.

* * *

Drabble **#31: Sometimes**

_AN: Introspective, and again could take place before the craziness (just after they become a couple) or after all of the craziness, and Connor tends towards thinking like this. *pets him* :\_

_rating: T+ for mention of adult situations_

Sometimes Connor wondered what Stephen saw in him. He could understand that night together, when they were both drunk, because physical attraction was one thing, and even though he didn't think he was attractive enough to gain Stephen's attention, it was… understandable. Sex was sex. But a relationship —

Connor didn't think he was Stephen's type, personality-wise. The other man was reserved, thoughtful, taciturn. He liked sports and outdoors and was a morning person. Stephen was focused, careful, observant and could be suave when he wanted to. Connor was all goofy geekiness, computers and dinosaurs, a night owl who never stopped talking. He wasn't observant and was clumsy, a walking mess who knew too much about things no-one else really cared about and could quote star wars from the top of his head. He disliked sports and cared more about reading than shooting. There were a billion reasons why they were nothing alike.

He sometimes couldn't imaginehow or why Stephen was his boyfriend, or why the other man had fallen in love with him… or how he had fallen in love with Stephen, either. It had just happened, somehow…. and despite how crazy it seemed sometimes, both of them had never been happier… and they were equally as in love with the other, no matter what.

Sometimes Connor worried…. but the look in Stephen's eyes and the words his boyfriend spoke to him as they lay in bed at night convinced Connor to his very marrow that this was real, undeniably so.


	14. 32: Au: Begone

**_Conphen: Begone_**

AN: Conphen!verse _au within an au_ ficlet. Continues in 'Terror' (the next ficlet)...

* * *

"Leave. Now, or I'll hit this button and Lester'll have soldiers here in a heartbeat." Connor snarled, eyes flashing. Helen looked fairly surprised by the boy's tone, and by his protective stance in front of Stephen.

"Stephen…" She pleaded falsely. Stephen slipped his right hand into Connor's left, standing beside his boyfriend.

"Go on, you heard him. It's more than you deserve."

"I just want to do things right - isn't that what you want, Stephen? You don't see, they're manipulating you - Lester is using them to pull you in. Think of all the Valeries…."

"Shut up!" Connor shouted. "You're like Wormtongue, hissing in his ear, poisoning 'is mind - well if you're Wormtongue than I'm Mithrandir, an' I'm not lettin' you hurt Stephen any longer. Not get out of here b'fore I change me mind!" He told her. In any other situation, Stephen would have found the Lord of the Rings reference amusing - but right now… he found Connor standing up for him (after all he, stephen, had done that should've destroyed their relationship but hadn't) amazing… and a little hot, too.

Helen sent one more angry glare Connor's way, and a simpering glance at Stephen, before she huffed, darting out the door of their flat and vanishing.

Connor turned to face him, head tilted and eyes wide. He looked absolutely shattered. Stephen offered a tiny smile, and then pressed his lips to Connor's. The younger man broke it after a moment to pull Stephen into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, Conn." The tracker murmured, rubbing his back.

"It's all over now." Connor whispered.


	15. 33: Au: Terror

**Conphen: Terror**

AN: Conphen!verse _au within an au. _Takes place quite some time after 'Begone', so maybe edging into S3-time

* * *

"Uhm." Connor squeaked. Helen ignored him and pressed the muzzle of the gun against his head again. Stephen took a faltering step forwards. A few meters behind them, Cutter, Jenny, and Abby looked on in horror. Helen clicked her tongue, shaking her head, and turned off the safety on the gun. Connor squeaked again, eyes wide with fear.

"Don't come a step closer, Stephen." He stopped, holding up both hands in a placating gesture.

"What do you want, Helen?" Stephen asked, yearning to reach out and grab hold of his boyfriend. He couldn't meet Connor's eyes, not if he wanted to be able to think his way out of this.

"I still want - no, need - to change the past, change the future. I'm trying to save the earth, Stephen! Sure, there will of course be bumps along the way, unavoidable deaths. But you've seen the future predators. Humanity destroyed the planet. I just need your help to fix it all."

"That's not an answer, Helen." He growled, "let Connor go."

She smirked. "Okay, how about we make a deal? You travel through the anomalies with me, I'll let Temple go, and leave the whole team alone. What do you say?" Helen said, that smirk still on her face.

"Don't! Stephen, don't! She's lyin'!" Connor exclaimed, and Stephen's eyes met his finally. Helen grabbed him, shifting so her hand was over his mouth, and the gun in her other hand pressed to his forehead, digging into his skin painfully.

"All I have to do is pull this trigger, and your precious boyfriend will be dead." Helen threatened. Stephen swallowed, terrified for Connor and utterly caught. He had no choice. He couldn't let Connor die.

"Okay." Stephen met Connor's wide brown eyes again, knowing he had the same expression on his own face : one of relief mixed with terror and uncertainty. Helen moved her hand off of Connor's mouth, and beckoned Stephen over, and he walked forwards on shaking legs. He pressed a kiss to Connor's lips. Then Helen was moving the gun and it was held to Stephen's head instead, as she shoved Connor towards the rest of the team.

Cutter caught him, and Abby grabbed his other arm when Connor tried to run back towards his boyfriend and Helen.

"Stephen!"

Helen pressed a button on a device she fished out of her satchel, and an anomaly opened behind them.

"No!" Connor shouted, "Stephen!" He was convinced he would never see him again.

"I love you." Stephen said, as Helen backed them up towards the anomaly….


	16. 35 : Au: Resignation

Resignation

* * *

"Connor!" Stephen's heart seemed to stop, and he froze, watching as Abby caught Connor's weight and helped him to sit. Blood welled up from Connor's left shoulder, beneath where his fingers pressed against the wound. Jenny was already calling an ambulance on her mobile, and Nick was hovering, clearly feeling helpless. Abby glanced up at Stephen, reaching over to press against the wound hersself. Connor cried out in pain, a little whimper as he gritted his teeth. The sound broke through to Stephen, and he rushed forwards to his boyfriend's side, sinking down to his knees to stroke Connor's face and push his hair out of his eyes, twining his fingers with those of Connor's right.

"Conn? Open your eyes, love, please?" Stephen choked out. "Oh G-d, I'm sorry, Connor, I didn't - it wasn't supposed to - please, look at me?" Connor's jaw tensed even more, and Stephen knew he was suppressing more cries of pain. His eyes fluttered infitesimably, but the tracker noticed, holding his breath. The younger man looked at Stephen out of pain-narrowed eyes, eyebrows knitted together and tears streaming down his cheeks. He returned the pressure on Stephen's fingers, and the man let out the breath in a gasp of relief.

Nick finally stopped hovering, crouching beside them. He and Abby discussed Connor's wound in hushed tones, and then Connor whimpered again as the pressure shifted, Nick's hand replacing Abby's, pressing slightly harder.

"The Ambulance is on its way. Ten minutes at the most." Jenny informed them, her own jaw tight when Stephen glanced at her.

"You hear that, Conn?" Stephen asked, stroking Connor's cheek. A very slight nod was his reply. Connor's eyes were half-lidded, watery still, and Stephen wondered if holding back his cries of pain was more detrimental than giving in to it would be. He hoped Connor wouldn't hyperventilate.

x_X_X

A small, fragile part of him that was terrified of losing the love of his life guiltily acknowledged that he wished anyone else than Connor had been hit by that bullet. He'd really, truly rather no one had gotten hurt at all, of course! But to have it be Connor…

Helen was probably laughing somewhere, knowing what she'd caused him to do. Stephen wasn't sure whose finger had pulled the trigger. He'd been so focused on getting it to point away that he'd put his friends' lives at risk.

He kissed Connor's lips gently where his boyfriend lay unconscious in a hospital bed, and then sat down in the chair beside the bed. Connor was alright, and he'd be ready to go home in a week's time; thankfully the bullet'd been a 'clean through-and-through', and Connor's wound - now bandaged up in thick white Elastoplast - had not been life threatening.

Despite that, Stephen finished typing up his resignation, hesitating for a moment with the cursor over the send button. Did he want to do this?

Another look at Connor, knowing it was his fault, made his decision for him. Stephen clicked the button, and the letter was sent to Lester.

He didn't know what he'd tell his boyfriend when he came to. Connor wouldn't agree at all with his choice.


	17. 36 :Au: Think!

Think (continued from Resignation)

* * *

"Why're you resigning?" Stephen turned towards the doorway of his office. Connor's voice was cold and harsh… and Stephen knew he'd hurt him by doing this. "You're not- it's not because of this, is it?!" Connor exclaimed, gesturing to his shoulder, encased in Elastoplast. His arm is encumbered by the sling, but he waves his free arm with his usual energy.

"It's my fault you were hurt, Conn-"

"No. Don't you_ dare_ blame yourself."

"She attacked you because of **me** - and then I _shot_ you, Connor!" Stephen snapped, turning away so he wouldn't have to look at his face.

There was a long moment of silence, and then Connor spoke, voice tightly controlled.

"So. You're resigning from the ARC to protect me. But tha's not the end of it, is it Stephen? Helen's attack was personal, not work related." Stephen clenched his jaw. "You're no' going ta be happy 'endangering' me, are you?" Connor hasn't moved further into the office, but Stephen can feel his gaze burning into the back of his head, can visualize the hurt look in those brown eyes. "You're breaking up with me. To 'protect' me."

"I'm sorry, Conn." Stephen manages.

"Yeah, you are, aren't you? But you know, I thought after everything, after she nearly came between us the last time, I thought you'd learned that you're not always right." Stephen didn't reply. It was for the best.

He thinks Connor's left, there's no sound, and almost turns around.

"I 'ave one thing to say, Stephen, and that's to ask you 'ow you can protect me from everything, from _anything,_ if you're not there…. and what will you do if you're the one hurting me?"

Stephen whipped around, but he was gone, and he could hear Connor running down the corridor outside. The tracker growled, shoving the stack of barely used office supplies, which he'd been gathering to pack up into a box, off of the table and across the floor. Then he kicked his desk chair before flopping down into it, crossing his arms and hiding his face in them, leaning on the desk. His mind whirled.

He needed time to think.

He loved Connor, neither could deny that… but _what if_ Helen tried to use Connor against him again? What if he_ hurt him_ again?

_**But you just have done that**. _A little voice in his head that sounds like Connor mocked him, and Stephen growled.


	18. Future au : Storytelling

_AN: Future Au in which Conphen adopted two kids, and Connor tlls them a story... which might be a bit too scary for them._

**Storytelling**

* * *

"-And then Daddy turned, dropping the gun…"

"I don't like this story!" Lucy interrupted, her red curls bobbing as she shook her head.

"Me neither!" Nicki said vehemently.

Connor smiled sheepishly at his 5 year old twin son and daughter. He and Stephen had adopted the redheaded children 3 years ago, a year after they got married.

"I promise it has a happy ending…"

"Love, you're not telling them that story, are you?" Connor looked up as Stephen wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Er, yeah." He said, "I forgot how dark it actually was."

"Daddy, make him stop tellin' it!"

"I'll have nightmares!"

"How about we get Papa to tell you munchkins about the time he got chased by a proto-platypus and fell in the mud?" Stephen suggested.

"Yeah!"

"Please?!"

Connor laughed. "Okay, alright! How about Daddy tell that one, hmm?" His husband sat on the edge of Lucy's bed, and began to tell the story. Connor moved Nicki off of his lap in the chair and stood so he could act out parts dramatically. He was kind of okay with not ever living that moment down, if it brought those smiles to their children's faces, and the giggles were so worth it.


	19. 34 : Au : Who or What?

AN: Oops! So somehow I managed to make a huge mistake, and posted Resignation before this piece, which is actually the continuation from Terror. *sheepish* ^^' Woops! Resignation and Storytelling come **after **this drabblet.

* * *

_Helen pressed a button on a device she fished out of her satchel, and an anomaly opened behind them._

_"No!" Connor shouted, "Stephen!" He was convinced he would never see him again._

_"I love you." Stephen said, as Helen backed them up towards the anomaly…._

* * *

... Helen, with her gun to Stephen's head, urged him to walk backwards with her towards the anomaly behind them. Connor strained against Cutter and Abby's hold on him, though he knew Helen had no compunctions about shooting Stephen if she didn't get her way. He wracked his brain in the seconds they had for a way to save Stephen.

In the end it was Jenny who proved her mettle.

"Wait!" Jenny protested, her voice just soothing enough. Helen looked over at her, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Jenny looked panicked for a moment, but recovered quickly.

"Why do you need Stephen?" The PR woman asked.

"I'm lonely. And Stephen's capable of being helpful as we travel through time." Helen answered, her attention shifting.

Stephen saw his chance, and took it. Connor shrank back as he watched his boyfriend grab at the gun. Helen and he battled over the weapon, and the team watched in silent fear as the gun moved closer to Stephen's head again. The tracker gathered his strength and tensed his muscles, shoving the gun away.

A shot was fired.

"Oh!"

In the confusion, Helen disappeared through the anomaly, which closed a moment later. Stephen gave a sigh of relief… And then he turned around.


End file.
